The use of silicones in the treatment of textile fabrics is well known. Historically, silicones have been employed with thermosetting resins to improve tear strength, abrasion resistance and hand modification of the resins. Silicones have also been used to provide a hydrophobic finish, such as, for instance, in the rain-wear industry and other applications where a substantially water-repellant textile surface is desired. Silicones are unique in that relatively small amounts can be used effectively to modify textile surfaces to improve lubricity, to minimize friction and to lower the surface tension.
Typically, an emulsion of a low molecular weight organopolysiloxane in water is prepared and applied to a textile fabric, usually by means of an applicator device comprised of an immersion bath and squeeze rolls. The treated fabric is then dried, and the finish is cured by exposure at an elevated temperature, e.g., in the range from 280.degree. to 350.degree. F. At these elevated temperatures, the organopolysiloxane undergoes polymerization to a higher molecular weight. It is the higher molecular weight polymeric material which provides the desired physical properties for the finish.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hydrophilic surface finish for textile fabrics, with retention of the desirable physical properties of prior art finishes for textile fabrics, e.g., good hand modification, tear strength and resistance to abrasion.
It is another object of this invention to provide a surface finish for textile fabrics which readily absorbs water and readily releases soil particles.
It is another object of this invention to provide a surface finish for textile fabrics which is resistant to the redeposition of released particulate soils.
It is another object of this invention to provide textile fabrics comprised of a surface finish which is substantially hydrophilic and substantially soil releasable.
It is another object of this invention to provide a process for the treatment of textile fabrics to impart a surface finish which is hydrophilic and readily soil releasable.
These objects are realized by this invention.